The Gift
by serendipity175
Summary: Bella is abducted,she suddenly finds herself in the middle of cold underworld war but she is falling in love with the man whom she should hate. all human.E & B lovestory.
1. Chapter 1

The Gift

Chapter 1

I woke up with a shiver. My head hurts. Eyes are still tied with a band. Still have no idea what is going to happen. Any effort to free myself is futile. Cannot even move my back tied hands. I can feel that am still in some kind of car, which is still been driven, has not yet reached its destination.

Am hungry, fatigued, scared to death. I tried to remember it from the beginning rewind each and every incident in my mind. Though it is not working in the proper manner as it used to do previously; but still I cannot find any clue, cannot make out why it is happening! And why is it happening, most importantly, to me of all people?

_I was running late for my work already, and now I have to visit Angela before I can go to work. Angela, she is the one person in this town or broadly speaking in this world whom I can call my friend. The day my parents died she was the only one who cared to tell me, "You don't need to pretend Bells. You don't need to brave a mask in front of me sweetie. I understand. I always have, and always will."_

_It was five years earlier and since then she had understood me unconditionally. Even when the doctors declared that the acute depression I was suffering was becoming incurable. But she did not let go of me. If I am still surviving, it is because of her._

_I was devastated when I found out that for me she was not moving in with Ben, her boyfriend, now fiancé. I almost pushed her out of doors, but was scared of being alone, being on my own. But she understood, and didn't let go of me._

_So, it's been seven months that she lives with Ben, but we still meet. Everyday. But today I just received a call from Ben. Angie slipped in the bathroom and had hurt her left leg. I can't believe how she can be so careless at this point of time! For crying out loud she is three months pregnant! And it is driving me crazy what might happen to her baby! I got in my car, started the ignition and hit the road. In exact twenty minutes I reached the hospital. These very buildings always had made me feel depressed. Truth be told, each and everything had made me feel depressed for a great amount of time. But these buildings remind me of the loss, death, loneliness and everything from which I try to escape. But today it's Angie and my depressions can wait for a time._

_The car suddenly stopped. I guess it reached its destination. And thinking about its destination I cannot check my fear. Tears started to roll down out of my tied eyes. My hands are getting colder. Oh! Why cannot my heart just stop beating!_

Why cannot I receive a heart-attack or a stroke or whatever!

I cannot face what is coming! I don't even know what is coming!

_What the hell I'm worrying about! I'm really not feeling well. It's all mental, physically I'm fit and fine. I didn't forget to take my pills. I think I need to prepone my appointment with my psychiatrist. It may be Angela's news. But she is fine now. It may be the thriller I watched last night. Is someone following me?_

_Oh! Damn those thrillers. It's getting on my nerves._

_Isabella Marie Swan you're fine and safe and no one is following you. Just stop this rubbish of yours and get into your car and drive home. Safely. It's already late._

_Why the parking lot is so lonely?_

_Oh! Shut up. It's in its usual manner!_

_Where is my car! Am I missing it? Or is it really missing?_

_Why would someone steal my car?! Though I love it, but it's a piece of junk nonetheless!_

_No! Someone is following me! I can feel it._

_"Who's there? Hello!" I shouted on the top of my voice._

_In reply all I heard was absolute silence, which scared me even more._

_Ah! Something hit my head!_

_Actually SOMEONE hit my head! I can't see, can't breathe. Everything went black._

_A faint light hit my eyes, though they're tied. Someone opened the door of the car._

_Oh! No! I want to pass out! Please I wanna pass out!_

_Two hands carried me out of the car._

Why can't I at least faint just right now!

I am being carried on someone's back. I have no power to protest. Or more precisely I have no courage to protest. It'll be all in vain.

That man entered some kind of house, now he's on a stair-case. Opened a door and literally threw me on the floor. I, again, hit my head and it all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mrs Meyer owns it all.**

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"Bella! Where are you? It's not funny anymore!"

"Just come out Bella or else you'll be grounded for a week!"

That's my mom.

It's a meadow, a beautiful meadow.

"Mom" I called to her.

"There you're! Don't do that again. We're not playing hide-&-seek any more."

"Mom what are you talking!"

"Come now, we will be late. Look at you, what have you done to your dress!"

"Mom my dress! It's all fine."

'Bella stop running. I said we're not playing any more. We're heading home now. Come."

"What ! Do I look like running?"

"Belllaaaa..."

"Whatt!"

I reached to her, but she passed through me!

THROUGH me!

What is happening ?

I turned round and saw my mom cuddling a seven year old girl. She has brown hair like me. But she is happy. Smiling. Blushing. Laughing. Enjoying.

"Mom" that girl said "You just can't threaten me like this in a GAME!"

"Oh! Yes I can sweetie. I'm your mother."

They both are laughing now.

But my meadow! What's happening to it! Flowers are dying! My mom is fading! That girl, why is she crying? No, don't!

It's dark, so dark. I'm falling, please help!

"No!" I woke up. They've removed the tape from my mouth. My eyes are still tied. And I think I have an injury in my head. My hands are tied to a bed.

Someone is at the door. They are talking. The door opened.

"I told you, she's awake."

"Such a piece of flesh." They are laughing. They are touching me now.

"No! No! No! Please don't hurt me! Let me go! Please! Please!" I hyperventilated and cried.

They're laughing more. Their hands are now under my clothes.

"Please! No!" I pleaded.

"James!" someone shouted. Those hands stopped.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?"

"What the fuck do you am doing?"

"You know the orders. No one can touch her."

Bless the orders.

"There are never such orders Felix!"

"You know she's special order. Come out of that damn room or am gonna inform him."

"Fuck you."

Those hands are gone. Those men are gone now. They've shut the door behind them. I'm left to all myself alone again. I've fallen asleep again. When I woke up I wanted to believe all those were a dream. A bad, very bad dream. I wanted to believe that am in my bed, my room, in my apartment. Any moment Angela would knock at the door to wake me up.

Someone did knock at the door, in real.

" Ah! There she is", a male voice said. A "sweet" male voice. "My dear Isabella Swan. So grown up" ,a hand, which I think belong to that sickeningly sweet male voice is now caressing my hair.

"I see, you're hurt. Laurent I'm disappointed with you. I told you to be gentle to this young lady."

" It was the only way" James spoke.

"James what makes you think that you can have that liberty to disobey MY orders? And do not think that I am not aware of your little escapade?"

"I was just not informed about your orders properly Aro."

"Aro now she is here I think its time to inform them." Another new male voice spoke

"Yes Marcus it is time. Felix do call a doctor and treat her. I want my dear Isabella in a proper health." Spoke the sweet male voice , Aro, I think, caressing my hair again.

"Everyone leave the room for me and Marcus. We would like to have a little chat to our young guest."

"Felix shut the door," said Marcus.

Someone finally released my eyes. Oh! My eyes hurt. I blinked quite a few times. Finally I saw standing two men in front of me clad in all black attire.

One of them, who has black hair, was smiling, too warmly for my liking.

Another man with a faded-brown hair was staring at me bluntly.

"Isabella," the man with black-hair and sweet voice spoke, Aro probably.

"Be not afraid dear. You're safe", Aro said smiling even more.

"Please let me go. Why are you doing this to me? What have I done?" I cried, too afraid to control myself.

Aro came very close to me, "Please don't hurt me" I cried out again.

"Oh no don't be afraid. No one will hurt you. Isabella or Bella, as you like yourself to be called, you yourself, see my dear, are very important to us. I see you're very confused. Oh! I forgot to tell you. This is Marcus, I'm Aro", he paused for a moment but his smile never faded.

"What do you want with me? I don't have any money. Please let me go!"

"I am coming to that point. No, dear, we know that you don't have that amount of money which can possibly lure us. But you yourself is very much precious to us than any other thing you can offer us.

You see we've a little business, and you are going to serve us by a being a very important gift.

A gift to the Cullens."

And that's when I realised I'm in very serious danger.

"A gift to the Cullens" that's what he had said.

"What? Who? Who?", I instantly asked him at the wh-questions I could think of.

"As I was telling you that, we have a little business. Cullens family is our friend and business partner. And you, dear Bella, will strengthen our relationship" he said warmly joining his hands.

I started at him blankly. I couldn't make out a word he was uttering!

Business, Cullens, partner, strengthen, you, gift, all these were coming to my minds as fragmentary words. I couldn't understand what exact meaning these words should convey! I only understood that I was in great danger and no one is here to help me, and I don't have my pills to calm me!

**A/N:** Please Please read and review, that's the most important thing an author needs..so Please...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Carlisle's POV**

I finally arrived at Washington. The reason behind Aro's throwing this party is still vague to me. Edward, as usual, jumped to his feet after I received the call from Aro. I cannot make out why he Personally called me to invite. I just hope nothing comes bad out of it.

"_You cannot go there dad" was the first thing Edward said after I hung up._

"_Son, you know my answer. Don't ask me to do what I can't"_

"_But dad, can't see that the whole matter is so weird! What need he to call you Personally to just invite to that damn party?"_

"_Edward dad is right. We can't offend him by avoiding." Emmet tried to reason._

_Edward threw his hands in exasperation._

"_Edward, I understand your concern. But try and think rationally. We need him for the deal. And in turn he needs us as well. We depend on each other, and because of this he cannot harm us."_

"_Carlisle is right Edward. We understand your cause but we seriously do not have any evidence to prove him wrong or even doubt him. It's just your guts. And based only on that we can't afford to lose the deal man." With this reason of Jasper, Edward calmed a little._

"_But you won't go there alone." Edward said decidedly._

"_But I need you, Emmet and Jasper here. To finalise the other deals and most importantly to protect the family." This brought him down a bit._

"_Edward, son, you know very clearly that in business like ours, in our world personal emotion holds no value. I respect your feelings and concerns and you know I will NOT meddle in the business that Aro does. But he is our partner for twenty-five years; he stood by us in time of our need. And this time we need each other. If Reily got the deal, you know what cost we'll have to pay. I can't lose this time Edward." The serious determination of my tone did not leave any place for him to argue._

That day I calmed my sons, but I cannot calm myself down. No matter how hard I am trying to act practically, but I cannot ignore Edward's "guts". However, as I reached Aro's mansion, I saw rows of car parked already. The party has begun it seems. Aro never declared his next deal in a party! It's so unlike of him!

As I entered Marcus came to greet me "Carlisle, you're here finally. We were waiting for you" he said in his usual aloof tone. I nodded in reply.

As my eyes surveyed round the room, I saw all the known faces of our world, politicians and even some chives of police. I laughed inwardly. How ironic. Thugs- police- politicians- lawyers- all under one roof, partying.

Finally I saw Aro approaching me.

"Oh! My dear Carlisle" he said warmly and with a wide smile.

"But you're late. I forgive you for that though, because it's special for me and you my friend is special to this party.

"Ah! You're apprehensive I see. Carlisle I have a surprise for you."

And with that he added more to my confusion, but I need this deal, no matter what happens.

Aro led me to a table which was almost at the centre. I sat there, he and Marcus stood beside me.

"Gentlemen now our most important guest is here we would like to make an announcement." Aro began his speech, "Carlisle is our business partner for at least twenty five years now. You all know that we started together but we chose different paths. We may not be best of friends but our partnership is based upon trust achieved in long run. For twenty-five years we stood by each other. And now I find myself obliged to present Carlisle a gift to celebrate our long partnership and to strengthen that for further association."

What? A gift!

I seriously fail to understand what the hell is going on in Aro's mind? Was Edward right about him?

Aro then looked at me with warm smile, "Carlisle, as now Edward is taking over your business, I want to present this gift to him. Your accepting it would finalise the deal." He said all these with such a warm smile but I can very easily see that it was all fake.

But what can I do now?

"What kind of a 'gift' are you speaking about Aro?" I asked. 

"Carlisle! It's a surprise gift! I can't tell you. But let me assure you that you will be moved with that."

Shit! I cannot refuse it in front of all these people. Refusing this would mean refusing the deal, refusing Aro, which is something I just can't afford to do! God! Edward will be pissed at me.

"Carlisle I see you're in great confusion. As I have said before your accepting it would mean that you accept our deal, but I'm pained at my heart to say that if you refuse, I may have to offer this deal to some other party."

I knew it already. I can't believe after all these years Aro is blackmailing me! Edward was right. I glanced at Riley, sitting two tables apart from us, he has this smile on his face which conveys that he is sure I will not accept any "surprise gifr".

I stood up, "Aro as you have said we have a long partnership. I appreciate your offering me this gift to celebrate that. But you know my rules, I don't accept any surprise." I glanced at Riley once again. His eyes are now glowing with determination. "But" I said aloud, "I think I can make an exception to you, for our long partnership."

"Splendid" said Aro shaking my hand. "Ah! So gentleman, our deal is final. And for your gift I'll send that to your mansion in a week's time." Aro's smile broadened.

"A gift" I said to myself. 

**A/N**: read and review


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Bella's POV**

It's dark. So dark. So much dark that I can't even see my hands. I can't bear this. I have no voice in me to scream for help, to scream for someone to take me out of this darkness. This will engulf me. The room is appearing much more dark to me, as it pushing in my mind all those dark memories from which no matter how hard I try to escape, I can't escape, which no matter how I try to face, I can't deal with. This darkness is haunting me now.

_Those two men just left, declaring that I'm to be some kind of gift. I can't properly remember all the things after that. I was kind of dozing in and out of consciousness. I realised that a doctor was brought to treat my wounds. I was sometimes given saline, sometimes someone was forcing food into my mouth. Sometimes I felt that on the above floor of my room some kind of noise is going on. Those two men never came back, and I was somewhat relieved for that._

_I don't know how many days exactly I was tied like that. But no one came to my room, except for feeding me or changing my bandages. This room was almost dark, save the little lamp beside the table of my bed. At first I was way too upset to feel anything, but then I became way too numb to feel. I guess and with success that these guys are underworld people, and they are going to sell me. Usually in this situation of mine, a girl would try everything in her power to escape. But I've lost every hope and wish to live._

_But then one day, I can't recall how many days later, I was almost lying half conscious on the bed, the door of my room opened. As far as I can remember, just an hour before someone has forced food into my mouth. Then who is coming now? I can't see the person's face as it was dark but my guts told me that it's not going to be good!_

_I felt someone coming close to my bed, leaning close to my body._

_"Mmm, you smell good", James!_

_No! Not again! I was about to scream when he tied my mouth and started touching me._

_Suddenly all my nerves became hyper active, with all my might I tried to scream, but I heard in turn only his laugh. That maniac licked my face, tried to kiss me and started to tear my dress!_

_Damn! My hands are tied but I tried to hit him with my legs but that bastard pushed my legs down with his own. He has almost ripped my top and now fussing over my jeans. I tried to scream harder, came out of mouth nothing but a groan._

_Not loud enough! Try Bella! Try harder! Stop him! Please God! Someone help please! Anyone please. My jeans are out now._

_No no no! This can't be happening! No!_

"_You son of a bitch!" someone suddenly yelled and James was not on top of me anymore. Two or three men dragged him out of the room. All were yelling at each other. I lied on the bed like that I_ don't know for how long but then the room started to become darker.

Someone suddenly hit the door and I became conscious of the present darkness. I thought, back then, that I was too numb to feel anything, nothing more bad can happen, but after that night all those thoughts are nothing but memories. Life is getting bad more and more with every passing day, with every fleeting moment. At least back there I had a little light, but now it's all black, dark and void. I want to escape, but I cannot. I want someone to save me, but I don't have anyone. Dark. More dark.

Suddenly the door opened and light hit my eyes. At first it made me blind. After adjusting my sight to the light I saw a woman standing in front of me. She was so much beautiful that she suddenly reminded me of my mother. She had a love-shaped face and brown hairs just like her, but her eyes are green. That dark green hue of her eyes made her more beautiful. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest.

God! I don't know after how many days I'm seeing a woman. All of a sudden I felt an urge to cry my heart out to her. Her face exudes care and comfort. A muffled cry escaped my mouth. But she looked away. She did not approach me or said or did anything that could possibly comfort me. She just stood there.

"Isabella Swan", she spoke when I thought she was about to leave. "I'm gonna make one thing very clear to you" she said in a cold voice. "Stay Away. Stay out of our lives. Stay as far away as you can from my family, because if you Ever try to interfere or mingle with us you will have to pay a very great price. You can't even imagine what it'll be like." She threatened me with an ice-cold voice and I just sat there, shocked.

The woman standing in front of me, who reminds me of my mother, who I thought will help me, calm me, just stood there and threatened me! Why on earth is it happening to me?

She was about to leave when she again returned. "Don't you dare hurt my son. Your father has done enough damage. We just had enough for life-time from that bloody father of yours." She said again with a cold voice but there was something lurking in her tone that told me there was something beyond what she said.

But wait, did she say my father!

"What?" I was beyond confused and out of nothing that came out of my mouth.

"Don't. Do not pretend. I don't want to know what happened to you. That is none of my concern. My family, my son is all I care about. And if your presence troubles them in any way, I don't even know what can happen to you." And with that she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

My father? Damage? What the hell all these suppose to mean? Why on earth is it happening to me?

And that woman is nothing like my mother because cared for everyone, she wasn't mean like her. Mom! I miss you so much. I started sobbing. Mom, dad what is going on? What are they talking about you dad?

Why every day is bringing new puzzles, new questions and new tortures? Why every passing moment is adding more and more to this darkness? Why? Can't I just die? I fell asleep, sobbing.

I felt hands touching me, that laugh, someone is ripping my clothes apart, more laugh, that woman is standing there, watching it all happen! I started to scream but she did nothing. She started laughing as well and said "I told you".

"No!" I woke up, panting. That was a dream. But someone's hand was on my shoulder.

"You fell asleep" that man spoke. He looked kind of a security guard. I blinked my eyes quite a few times and stared at him bluntly.

"A room has been prepared for you. You are to go there. It's on the east side of the mansion. And you are ordered to stay in your room. Your food will be provided there. But if anyone finds you anywhere but in your room the consequences will be great. That probably will be your last moment on earth. Are the orders clear to you Miss Swan?"

I just shook my head in conformation.

**A/N**: read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Edward's POV**

"That's it. We had enough already. We tolerated Aro's 'gift' and that is living under the same roof dad. It has to be stop Now!" I almost shouted. I can't control myself. I don't even wish to control.

"Just for a deal how much can be endured Carlisle? I don't see why it is going to happen?" mom asked with a surprisingly cold tone, that even dad turned to look at her.

"Esme do you think I'm enjoying this? Don't you think I want to make this all stop at this very moment? Is it not my family as well?"

"That's the question I want to ask you Carlisle. Is it not your family as well?" dad didn't answer this question.

"I don't have any answer to this. I don't have any answer at all to any of your questions, because I stand at the same place as you all do. We are a family. I know what you are suffering from Edward. I'm your father. And you know what pains me the most! That I can't make it stop." Carlisle hanged his head.

"Hey Edward, mom we can't accuse dad for this more than we can accuse ourselves. For my part, i say that just ask him to come over real soon, because the sooner he'll come the sooner we'll get it over with." Emmet suggested.

"But how can we possibly get over with Isabella Swan?" I again shouted.

"Man, I know. I understand your feelings. But just consider it, the sooner Aro's visit will be over, the sooner she can again get back to her room and out of our sight. And how long does Aro intend to stay dad?"

"For two or three days at most, as far as I'm aware of."

"Two or three days! For two or three days that girl will be in our sight! Will dine with us at the same table!" It's getting too much for me now.

"Dad isn't there any way it can be stopped?" Alice asked, even her tone is irritated.

"You tell me Alice. Here is the situation. That girl is in our home, Aro proposes a visit to see her and to discuss some further business, the deal is yet to happen. If in any way we fail to care for that girl our deals will be over, and we'll be ruined."

"Carlisle why is Aro and all his deals so important to us that we have to tolerate all his audacities? Rosalie asked, "You are in this business for a long time. You have connections, then why is he so important?"

"Rose definitely I have connections but Aro is sort of the royal family of our world. He finalises everything here. And in our case, our matter is all emotional. Aro doesn't even know the details of the incident."

"Does he not Carlisle? How can he 'accidentally' happen to abduct Charlie's daughter to present her as a 'gift' to Edward?" Esme's tone is somewhat scaring me now, "It's very hard to believe that he doesn't know anything."

"Esme, why are you doing this? You know, family matters always stay indoors in business."

"Why am I asking this? For Aro my son is hurt, my family is hurt and that girl" she stopped and turned her face to the other side.

Why am I having the feeling that there is something more in mom's tone than only the concern for us, I don't know.

"Hey guys, there is no use fighting between ourselves. Edward, Esme Emmett is right. We should get over with it soon." Said Jasper.

"If we have to do this dad, don't expect me to stay in the same room with that girl." I demanded.

"Yes Carlisle, we can at least do this. It'll be best for everyone." Mom said without turning her face back.

"I will try. I'll contact Aro to finalise his visit and let you know." With that the discussion came to an end, and mom left the room first.

I went to my room. It is still hard for me to realise that, that girl and me, are under the same roof. Though it has been a week that she is staying here, but I still can't accept it. I still can't accept that Aro blackmailed dad in front of all those people.

I sat on my bed, thinking all this and feeling emotionally spent. I closed my eyes. But all their faces came rushing to my mind. I can again feel all the pain and loss and hurt, all those things I'm trying to escape. I've been trying to push them in the back of my mind. But from the day that girl has entered into the house, into our lives, all those things are again haunting me. I can't sleep, kind of scared that what I may dream of. I tried to busy myself more in the work and then again Aro! His call and his wish to visit! I feel like killing that bastard! Why does dad trust him so much I completely fail to understand.

It's getting harder and harder every day. Thinking of them, thinking of my revenge and thinking of that girl. She should have been dead, like her father!

I felt the need for a drink to calm myself. I got out of my room, to the kitchen and got myself two bottles of scotch. I opened one bottle and started pouring the liquid in my throat.

Why does this still hurt? Why can't I forget it? Why can't those dreams just stop haunting me? Why all this is happening? I failed them. I failed my family. I failed Emily. I failed all of them, I failed to avenge them.

Oh, Emily! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been stronger. I should have protected you. I failed you!

I lost all these for that man. For that bastard Charlie Swan. I lost everything for him. And couldn't even make him pay for his price. That Charlie Swan! His daughter! That girl is in my house! And I will have to see her when Aro visits. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind and I stood up and left the kitchen.

I started climbing the stairs and reached there in ten minutes. I was standing in front of the door. That girl was just behind it. I will make her pay the price for her father's deed. She will pay it. She will pay the price of my loss, my pain. She should.

I opened the door and entered into her room. It is almost dark, save the dim light of the lamp on the bed-side table. I searched for switches and turned the light on. I knew I was drunk, but I didn't lose my control. I went over to the bed. She was sleeping, though her face was not peaceful. Her face, her brown hair suddenly reminded me of her.

Why does she look like her?

For a moment her face fascinated me, calmed me and reminded me of Emily as well. And that reminded me of Charlie Swan and again rage and fury got the better of me and I kicked the bed-side table so hard that the lamp fell on the ground and shattered to pieces.

It woke her up. She at first was startled, then as she looked at me, she understood my intentions by my posture. She jumped out of the bed to the other side of the bed and tried to hide herself in the wall.

I was boiling with rage and this act fuelled my anger all the more. I started to reach her, and kicked and threw everything that went in my way.

"You're his daughter. You're Charlie Swan's daughter. You're that bastard's daughter. You should have been dead. What do you live for? You lived so that you can torment me? Why are you her?" I shouted at her. By this time I've reached her and got hold of her arm.

She bloody screamed and I pushed her and she hit the wall and fell on the floor. I squeezed her chin and said "Stop screaming you bitch. You've no right to be alive."

"Don't hurt me. Please don't. What have I done?" she started crying.

"What have you done? Hmm?" I was about to hit her again when someone pulled me up. But I was so mad that I didn't look who it was and pushed him aside to reach to her. But I was restrained strongly. Then I looked around myself only to find dad standing in front of me, Emmet and Jasper was holding me back, and mom was standing at the door with an uncomprehending look.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" dad asked in a cold tone.

"I've told you to stay away from this girl, then why are you here? What makes you think that you can possibly harm this girl?"

I was furious at this, "I'm harming this girl! She is the one who's causing all the hurt! She has no right to live!"

"And you're the one to judge that?" dad asked, "Don you think for a second Edward that you can do anything in this house without my knowledge. This girl is now under my protection and you will stay away from her. And now, Emmet and Jasper get Edward to his room."

They started to drag me and I cast one look at that girl, she was crouched against the wall, sobbing and mumbling something incoherent. Again she reminded me of her, and oddly enough, for a fleeting moment I felt calm.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Bella's POV**

It's been quiet. I've been shown to my room. It's been a week and no one came to my room since, apart from the maid, giving me my food. I was thankful that no one came. I don't think my nerves can take any more. I need a break, and sadly enough after my abduction I haven't taken my pills. No one knew about my depression I guess. The room in which I'm staying, I don't even know if I can call it "my" room, is fairly simple. It's considerably spacious than the other two rooms I've stayed in. It has a comfortable bed, a closet for my cloths and a large book-case. And two windows, outside facing, giving a vivid and beautiful picture of the vast and nicely maintained garden. This is my only connection to the outside world. These and the books are my only companion, my refuge. I don't know where I am, in which part of the world I'm in. I don't know if I would ever see Angela and Ben again. I'll never see their baby I guess. I wonder what she thinks about my disappearance. Had she filed a report? Or have these people made something up for the world to know? I don't know.

I don't know how I am. Or if I would be able to survive all these, to see the end of it, to see what become of all these, what become of me. These days I can hardly be sure of anything. I mostly stayed in the bed, sometimes reading, other times I sat on the sofa by the windows. The maid brought food from time to time. But I had a little appetite, so I ate as little as possible.

Tonight is a new moon. It's so dark and cloudy that no stars could be seen. I've had my dinner. I went to my bed. Tonight I don't feel like reading. I lay on my bed staring at the roof. All those weird questions started to find their way up in my mind, and it saddened me more. I started sobbing in my pillow and after sometime dozed off into sleep.

I woke up as I heard something shattering. What the hell is happening? I was having a dreamless sleep after ages and something woke me up! As I woke up I found the room enlightened, the bed-side table thrown and the lamp broken. Then I saw him.

He was a tall, well-built man, having sharp features with messy bronze hair. His green eyes were dark and his posture was of a man who could kill a hundred men right now and right then. It took me time to understand that this man has kicked the bed-side table and has every intention to hurt me. It reminded me of James, and I realised that I'm not tied to a bed anymore and I can actually do something to save myself from the misery. With that thought I promptly jumped out of the bed to go as far as possible from that man. As my back hit the wall I realised I've nowhere to go.

That man, I don't know who it was, looked like that woman who talked to me when I was brought here. He started to get to get to me and pushed and kicked everything in his way. He was shouting at me, and I don't think I understood each of his words. I got words like "You're Charlie swan's daughter!", "You should've been dead!", "Why are you here?" I don't think I could follow his words, while his approach horrified me. I was terrified to death rather. I knew at some point what James could do. But I've not the slightest idea what this man could or would do!

By the time he had reached to me and pulled me by my hand. Hurt and horrified, I screamed at the top of my voice. I didn't even know I've left that much voice in me. But this act seemed to fuel his anger all the more. He pushed me hard and I hit the wall and fell on the floor. But these didn't stop him. He came near me, squeezed my chin till my bone hurt and said, "Stop screaming you bitch! You've no right to be alive!"

"Don't hurt me. Please don't. What have I done?" came out of my weak voice and I started sobbing, failed to hold it any longer.

"What have you done? Hmm?" I was sure he was going to struck me again and I closed my eyes, waiting for the next blow to come. But it never came and his hold on my chin was loosened. I was too scared to open my eyes. His voice reminded me of something. A thing of which I wasn't even aware of. I've heard this voice before. I've heard this voice that day in my house.

Did I hear the same voice that day? Or am I hallucinating? Did this kill them? Will this kill me as well? Will I die now?

"He killed them. He'll kill me. It'll kill me. He killed them. It killed them. The voice killed them. Why did you kill them? Don't kill me please. Don't kill me. It killed them."

"Isabella. Isabella" someone shook me so hard that I was forced to look who it was.

Opening my eyes I saw a man was kneeling in front of me. I've never seen this man before. He was blonde, middle-aged, blue-eyed and very handsome. He looked at me intensely and carefully as if I might break any moment. That woman was also there. She wasn't standing as close as the man, but close enough to hear my weak voice.

"Isabella" the man again shook me, "What are you saying?"

"He killed them. He'll kill me." I whispered.

"Who killed who? Who'll kill you?"

"That voice."

"What voice?"

"That shouting voice. It was there. It'll kill me. Please I don't wanna die. Please don't hurt me. I've never been out of this room. Please don't kill me." At that point I started sobbing again. And the man and the women exchanged a concerned look between each other.

"Isabella, no one will kill you. No one will hurt you. Go to bed now. Come." He was about to stand up, when I clutched his hand as if it was the last hope of my life.

"Please don't leave me. It'll come again. It was there that day. It killed them. He said I should've been dead. He'll kill me. Please don't leave me in the dark."

The man stopped. He said something to the woman and she left. He again knelt in front of me.

"Please believe me. He'll kill me. Please don't leave."

"I'm not going to leave you Isabella. Just get up and let's get to the bed. Then you can tell me what voice you're talking about. Okay? Now get up."

He helped me to get up from the floor and helped me to the bed. I climbed on to it and he sat across me.

"Isabella, I'm Carlisle. Now tell me what you are talking about."

"That voice which was shouting at me, I've heard it before. It was there. I've heard it there in my house. I've heard it when I was getting there. Please believe me. He'll come again and will me." I said between my sob.

The woman came back with a box in her hand. She handed it over to Carlisle. He opened it and started to prepare an injection. The woman came near me and held me.

"What are you doing? Please don't hurt me."

"It won't hurt you. It'll help you to sleep." Carlisle said and pushed the injection after that I don't know what happened.

**Carlisle's POV**

We just got to our room, feeling exhausted by the night's unexpected events. I put my medical-box in its place and found Esme sitting on the chair by the fire-place, deep in thought.

After Isabella came to our home Esme has grown distant from everybody. At first I thought it was because of her disgust for the "gift" and concern for the family. But now I realised it was only concern and it was for everyone. As usual my Esme could not feel disgust, not even for Charlie Swan's daughter. I sat on the opposite chair.

"Hey, why are you doing this?" I asked

"Doing what?" she looked like she has been caught red-handed.

"You know already."

"And you don't?"

"I want to hear it from you."

She gave up and said, "Edward is my son. As a parent I know how deeply he is hurt and how justified he is in his position." She paused a little, "But, Carlisle she is young. What's her age?"

"Twenty."

"I wasn't asking. I'm a woman Carlisle and a mother. She is someone's daughter too. Though that someone is the main reason for all this, but does this girl deserve these? Even years back I didn't, couldn't support Edward's idea of revenge, so how can I endure it all now? But I know how my son feels. But I don't know what I should do."

I took her hand and kissed it, "But now I'm worried about something else."

"And that is?"

"'The voice' as Isabella called it. You heard what she said."

Esme took the hint and her face became more grave, "Does this mean she know? But she wasn't there!"

"So what we are aware of. Isabella is not in her right mind. I think she is ill."

"What do you suggest?"

"We will talk to her. You and I both. We'll have to inform her about Aro's visit. He'll come the day after tomorrow."

"So soon! Edward will be furious."

"The sooner the better, because I need to know, apart from being Charlie's daughter, who this Isabella Swan is."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up. Glanced at the clock. It's after 10.30. Gosh! It's been so late today. As I sat up, thongs from last night came to my mind again. At first I thought it was a dream, but the moment I saw the lamp on the bed-side table broken, I dismissed the previous thought.

But I couldn't remember exactly what I said or the man said, I remember the deeds. He was one furious man. I was still kind of scared that he may come again. However, I got out of the bed to freshen up. After having the bath I felt a bit soothed. Taking a book I climbed back to bed. But the door opened.

Not again. I was about to jump off the bed when the maid entered with my breakfast. She handed it over to me and left. Some minutes after I've finished eating, the door again opened. I knew it was the maid. I don't know how she knows when I've finished eating, but everyday she just comes minutes after I've ate.

Is there some hidden camera in the room?

Oddly enough, the thought have never occurred before. But again proving me wrong came into the room that man and the woman from last night. So they were real as well. Carlisle, yes that was the name. They came and sat on the sofa beside the window.

"Good morning Isabella. How are you feeling?" he asked and waited for my answer.

"I'm feeling as usual."

"Hmm. And by the way, this is Esme." I looked at her, but she was looking at the floor, fidgeting with her wedding-ring.

"Last night" Carlisle said again "Whatever happened wasn't supposed to. But at first I want to ask you, are you okay?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean to say that, have you ever suffered from depression?"

How the hell does he know!

"You see I was a doctor myself and not at all a bad one. Well that's a different story. So you've suffered from depression. How long?"

"Ever since my parents died."

They exchanged a glance and he asked, "And that was?"

"Five years back." It took me time to remember that I've heard them mentioning dad's name. It means, "You knew my dad. I've heard you mention his name."

"We're not here to talk about your dad." Esme snapped.

"Look, I'm sure, by this time you know what have happened to you, and where you are." Carlisle said.

"I don't know where I'm." I told them.

"And that's not important." Esme said.

"I wasn't talking about the geographical location. You've guessed who we are, I suppose." Carlisle said with a questioning look.

"Are you some kind of, you know, gang-world or something?" He shook his head in affirmation.

"You've been presented as a gift to us from the Volturi or Aro more precisely. Have you seen him?

"Yes", the thought of his smile was enough to give me goose-bumps.

"The matter for which we are here is that Aro will come here tomorrow to see you."

Aro is coming! Will James come as well? Should I tell them about him?

"Will he take me back?" 

"I suppose no. But the thing is that, you'll have to come down-stairs, to dine with us, sit with us and stay with us as long as Aro is here. He'll be here for two days. So prepare yourself for that."

"Why?

"We're not obliged to provide any answer to your question. These are orders and you'll have to follow them." Esme said sternly.

"Will that man from last night will be there?"

"Yes but I assure you that you will not be harmed as long as you remain quiet." Carlisle said and they stood up to leave. He stood near the door and turned and said, "Aro will be here tomorrow by the dinner time. The maid will prepare you. And you'll not be harmed. I will see to that." With that they left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Bella's POV**

"Today is the day. Aro will come today." This was my first thought when I woke up. I was to show up at dinner. Showing up at dinner- this thought made me sick. "I will have to see Aro and his smile, I will have to see Cullen family." The memory of that night flashed in my mind and that man! Gosh he could have killed me.

There was something which I tried to remember about that night but couldn't. I felt that was important. Sometimes I felt like running nuts. Why me? How did they know dad? I wasn't really sure that whether I would ever be able to find any answer. Some days when I woke up, I felt suicidal, I wasn't really sure if I would ever see through all these.

The maid just left the room. She tried to persuade me to have lunch. I didn't have breakfast, my appetite was utterly dead. The more the dinner time was getting close, the more the terror was growing inside me. Terror of facing them, terror of facing James, terror of being dead. I didn't know what's going to happen. Though Carlisle promised me of my security, but I didn't feel at all safe. If that man shoots me how can he possibly save me then? I mean, common they're thugs; they all have guns with them all the time! Or so I've seen in the movies!

After having a bath, as I came to the room, I saw the maid standing with a black dress holding in her hand. She handed me the dress over and ushered me towards the changing room. I put the dress on. It was a knee-length and full sleeve dress. It was simple yet elegant and fitted me well. Heaven knows how they knew my size so well! However, the maid put a little make-up on my face, mascara and light lip-gloss. My hair was to be laid free, but she curled it a little at the end. After she had done and left, I saw myself on the mirror. The reflection I saw was of a woman neatly dressed but she wasn't herself. Not that the maid didn't try, she did her best to make me look beautiful but it was me who was lacking.

Though I had make-up on my face but the dark-circles under my eyes couldn't be covered up; my cheeks used to blush all the time, but now I might had to pinch it hard to have that blush again. I have become a bit skinnier. And my eyes! I wasn't always very happy and lively before but now my eyes had lost the little life it had. Now it only reflected fear, fatigue, loneliness, uncertainty.

I turned away from the mirror. I couldn't face my reflection anymore. I sat on the sofa and stared at the garden. I was going to meet new people. Meeting new people was never a welcomed idea to me. I could remember what mom would have said if she was here. She would have told me, "Belly, they're not cannibals. They won't eat you up. You can do this." And then would have hugged me and would drag me out of the room. The door opened and the maid came in and announced that I was expected down stairs.

I stood up and started to follow the maid. I didn't notice before the part of the mansion I was living in. Now I noticed that it was exceptionally well furnished. All the painting, flower-vases, sculptures everything reflected taste and money. There were so many rooms; I wondered how large the Cullen family would be! The maid stopped in front of a door and said "Go inside" and left. I lingered in front of it for some moment.

"I can do this. Here goes nothing." And opened the door, and entered into the room. I realised there were some chat going on and as I entered everyone stopped talking and turned their heads toward me. I was at once faced with five pair of eyes. They all looked at me from head to toe. And then all of a sudden turned away and started chatting again.

I couldn't decide whether I should say hello because they behaved as if I didn't exist in the room. Then I remembered that Carlisle told me to stay quiet. Yes that was a better idea. With that thought I stood beside the door. Esme was there, she was talking to other beautiful women. One of them was blonde and I felt like I was staring at some model. She was beyond beautiful and was wearing a crimson coloured dress which made her all the more stunning. The other was black haired woman. Her was short and pointed at every possible angle. Peculiar hair style it was! She was, nonetheless, beautiful and wore a royal blue coloured lace dress. And the other two persons were male. They were sitting a bit distant from the ladies. One of them had black hair and I could easily see that he was huge and had a booming voice; his features were a bit blunt. He frequently looked at the blonde woman. The other man was blonde. He was very handsome with sharp features. The black haired woman now and then looked at him and gave him warm smiles.

Are they all together? Gosh! Every blonde has a brunette partner. Interesting. Even Carlisle and Esme. I was thinking all these when I saw Esme was approaching me. She came and said, "You're here. Aro has arrived. He'll be here anytime. Let's get you introduced, shall we?" and ushered me near the group, "But do please stay quiet."

"Anyway, this is my son Emmet" she pointed at the big-guy but he didn't look, "And this is Rosalie, his wife." Esme pointed at the blonde woman, she didn't look either. "That is Alice, my daughter and this is Jasper, her fiancé." Nevertheless, they also ignored me. 

"So they all are actually together" I thought to myself. 

"Now you sit here and you don't need to talk." She pointed at a love-seat which was a bit far from where they all sat. "So far so good" I thought.

This room was also huge. This was a sitting-room as far as I presumed. I guessed it was on the west side of the house. Now I noticed that it had a glass-wall and the scene outside was breath taking. The sky had still left the little rays of the setting sun and outside it was a kind of a little forest. These people are thugs and they have a glass-wall! The furnishing of the room was modern and the owner had very rich taste it seemed.

Almost after fifteen minutes of my aimless wanderings I saw the door cracked open and in came Carlisle with Aro. As they entered, behind them was standing that man.

"Guys, this is Aro." Carlisle said.

"Ah! Carlisle you sound so formal. We already know each other. Esme, dear, how are you?" he said with that smile on his face and came towards her and taking her hand kissed it.

"Fine, thank you for your concern." She said without any warmth in her tone.

Was Aro born with that weird smile!

"And the young Cullens. Jasper, I presume you're enjoying your life now?"

Jasper looked a bit concerned but calmly said, "Yes, very much."

"You all are so charming. Carlisle you've such a lovely family. Where is Bella?" with mention of my name they all looked at each other.

"Oh! There she is. My darling how have you been?" he came near me, took my hand in his. I hoped he won't kiss it. He didn't though. I looked at Carlisle and he shook his head.

"Good." I said shortly.

"And so I've thought. And how is Edward doing dear?" he said with a sly smile.

But at that question I stared at him blankly. Who is Edward? I didn't know. I again glanced at Carlisle.

"Aro" Carlisle said but Aro didn't turn towards him. So he came near us and said, "Why don't we just sit down and have a chat? There is still time for dinner."

"Sure. Sitting together and chatting is a lovely idea, isn't it Bella?"

"Yes." I said.

Aro didn't let go of my hand, and led me towards the sofa, he sat me down and sat bit far from me.

"Edward, why don't you sit with us?"

"I'm comfortable where I'm." Said that man. He was sitting beside Carlisle and right to my opposite.

"So he is Edward." I thought and glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. He was looking like, if circumstances provided he would kill someone, or least leave the room.

Suddenly everyone fell silent, no one but Aro smiled. Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Aro, so about the deal, I think"

"Carlisle" Aro cut him at the middle of his sentence and said, "This is a family dinner. We'll talk about business tomorrow after breakfast."

"As you wish."

"I'm felling delighted to see you all again." Aro said with a broad smile, "I think, if I'm not mistaken, it's seven years after I'm seeing you all together. It was at the funeral last time." With this everyone's expression changed from that of irritation to sympathy and pain but no one spoke a word.

"Oh! How the loss grieved me Edward. She was a wonderful person after all." He said it to Edward with a sympathy which even I could tell was fake. Edward looked at him with alarm and anger, then at Carlisle with an unfathomable expression and then at me with an expression which told me that if he got the chance he would have shot me. That sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"Rosalie, dear, look at you. You're looking as stunning as ever." She didn't even looked at him.

"By the way dear, are you thinking about adoption?" at this she turned her head toward him with an alarm in her eyes.

"Nothing yet." Emmet said sternly and put one of his hands on her knee.

"But you should. You are married for a long time. And at this point of your life a child will be marvellous. And adoption is a perfect solution of the problem you have."

"Thank you for your concern Aro." Said Emmet.

"Oh the pleasure is mine. After all you know it by your own experience that blood doesn't matter. It doesn't matter to a parent from where the child belongs, he could be from anywhere but the love won't see it. It's all in good breeding; Esme has proved it so clearly." Aro was the only person in the room who was smiling. Emmet tried not to look upset.

"I can't believe the guts of this man" I thought.

Interrupting all these, the maid entered and announced that the dinner was ready to be served. Everyone went to the table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table, Esme sat at his right. Rosalie was about to sit next to her when Aro said, "Bella why don't you sit next to Esme?" And almost forced me in the chair. Rosalie, giving me a glare, sat next to me. Edward inhaling sternly sat at the other side of me. Aro sat just to opposite to Carlisle.

The servants started to serve the dinner, after some moment Aro spoke, again, "The dinner is delicious Esme."

"Thank you but I didn't cook it." She said as politely as possible.

"Hmm. Jasper when can we expect the happy announcement?"

Jasper looked at Alice, smiled and said, "Soon, I hope."

"Yes. You've been such blessing to Alice, ain't he?" he now asked Alice.

"Greatly, yes." The happiness in her voice was profound.

"Carlisle and Esme was so worried about you, I must tell you. Jasper take care of this beautiful lady. Given her mental health, you know how much care it requires." He said it with a very casual manner. But Esme sat straight in her seat and I saw Jasper shot a glance at Carlisle, Edward was clenching his fork so hard that I thought that he might twist it and Rosalie put a assuring hand at Alice's knee.

"Aro" Carlisle said, "You're staying two days, so I wish to show you the land we have just bought. Tomorrow after breakfast, would be okay? There we can discuss the deal further." Carlisle attempted to change the subject.

"That would be perfect. I wish Edward will come with us, won't you?"

"Sure." He said shortly.

The rest of the dinner went silent. But at desert Aro spoke again, "Bella, why don't you and I have a little chat after dinner?"

This surprised me, and I looked at Carlisle.

"Aro, there's nothing private in our family, except between husband and wife. And as a guest I believe you would respect this."

"Ah! It's delightful to see that you've accepted Bella as a family member."

"We have."

"Then I can have a chat with the new couple I believe. It won't bother your rules I presume."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

><p>"Why the hell Aro wants to have a chat?" I thought. Everyone had dinner and was on their way to home. Emmet and Rosalie had a place nearby, Jasper also owned a place but from the little I had seen, for Alice's "mental health" he was staying in that house for that night. Carlisle decided that the chat would be held in the sitting room. So I was on my way to the room when I overheard them.<p>

"Why should I be there?" it was Edward, shouting almost, "She isn't my fucking wife!"

"I can't let Aro talk to Isabella alone. For heaven's sake Edward, think rationally. You're not a child, keep your emotions apart from it." Carlisle said commandingly.

"So far I've kept my emotions apart. But my wife!"

"She is not your wife for real. I can't let Aro know everything."

"I won't sit beside her dad."

"That girl, Edward, is innocent. She is suffering as much. So just pull yourself together and go. I'm not going to waste another word on this matter."

"Fuck her and her suffering. She should have died."

"Leave now."

I thought that was the end of the conversation, so I ran towards the sitting room before he could catch me listening. I entered into the room, Aro was reading a book. As soon as I entered, Aro kept the book aside and smiled.

"Ah! Bella. Come and sit with me."

I tried to master a smile but I guessed I failed and sat on the opposite love-seat.

"Where is Edward? We can't talk without him I believe."

Then the door opened and in came Edward with a weird look on his face. I was at once alarmed.

"God! I'm with those men who abducted me and tried to kill me. What a situation!" I thought with disgust.

"We were just talking about you Edward."

Edward didn't look at him, and with my surprise and somewhat horror sat next to me. I sat straight on my seat, but he was uneasy as well, Aro was the only person smiling.

"Look at you. All happy and young. Enjoying the bliss of love and companionship." I think Aro could also see the irony behind all these. He stood up from his chair and came toward us, brought a chair in front of me and sat.

"Bella my dear. You must not hate me." It was a wonder to see sadness on his face, even a fake one.

"Sorry but I didn't get you!" I said, confused.

"Oh! You're such a nice person, isn't she Edward?"

Edward just shrugged.

"Bella, darling, I didn't want to abduct you. But one of my men saw you, and a girl like you, deserve a better life than that. And Edward, you have suffered so much! So I thought it would be best to bring you together."

"Is he making an explanation?" I thought and that thought disgusted me, "Explanation for abduction. Wonderful!"

"I know that you're parents died in some accident." But this surprised me, did he know my parents? I was even more surprised with Edward's reaction! Why the hell he was looking alarmed?

"O don't look so surprised. You know my profession. I have to know the girl's background."

"Aro what is it about you want to talk? Can we just get over with it?" Edward said in a harsh tone.

"You're so anxious. I can understand. The want the need.

"Bella" he knelled in front of me and put a hand on my knees and grabbed one of my hands, "I want you to know that I'll always be there for you dear."

"Is he trying to assure me? After kidnapping me!" I thought but nonetheless I was least assured, and his touch! It was somewhat irritating. I felt at once to shove his hands away. I felt Carlisle more trustworthy than Aro.

"Anything you want to tell me, or inform me about, you're always welcome. Anytime. You must remember that you can look up to me as your guardian. Do you understand me?"

"Guardian!" I thought, "Yes" I said.

He stood up, "And I forgot to tell you that Angela is fine and healthy. I'm keeping an eye on her for you." He winked at me.

"Keeping an eye! Will he hurt her if I try to escape? He sure can." It was a distressing thought.

"Anyway I should not detain you young people any longer." He laughed, "Enjoy the night." With that he laughed, again, and left the room.

I was still staring at the place where he was standing. Guardian! He was sorry! He knew my parents died! Someone was following me for days and I didn't even know! And Angela! Can she get hurt? I was thinking all these when I suddenly remember that Edward was still sitting beside me. I looked at him, he looked thoughtful and handsome!

"Bella, stop it." I chided myself.

He suddenly looked at me, his expression changed. "Why the Hell are you Staring at me?" he said in a scaring tone. Memories from that night flashed in my mind and I stood up, alarmed.

He stood up as well. I thought that he will again hurt me, but he did nothing but stared at me. I couldn't fathom his expression. His eyes became dark green, he fisted his hands, "Leave" he said. I was startled at first, and then I thought it was best to comply and left. When I was closing the door, I casted one last look at him, he was sitting, his face in his hands and his posture said that he was tired and overall pained, I closed the door.

I was standing in front of the stairs, and tried to remember which way exactly would lead to my room, "I should have paid more attention before! I have to ask a maid now. But nobody talks to me. But they'll surely at least tell me the way." I was about to start to find a maid when Esme came.

"Isabella, as long as Aro is here, you won't stay in that room. You're going to stay in the room next to Edward's. Do you understand?"

"But you said to stay away."

"And so you will do. You don't need to remind me, just come along with me and keep quiet."

Though I went with her but I was confused. First, they told me to stay away; second, Carlisle promised me of my security and now I was to stay next to Edward! What a security plan!

"This is the room. You must not disturb anyone or roam anywhere. As usual stay in your room. When you'll be wanted, you'll be called. Good night." Esme said and was on her way to leave.

"I want to speak with Carlisle. He promised that I'll be safe if I remain silent. I didn't utter a word all day, then why are you moving me next to Edward? This is anything but safe!"

"Carlisle is busy now Isabella, and you'll be safe if you stay quiet. Edward won't hurt you just don't disturb him."

"You don't understand! He said I should've been dead!" I grabbed her hand with an emergency. When I realised it I thought she would shove it away rather she put a hand on my shoulder and softly said, "You will be safe. Just do not disturb him. And if anything happens just ring the bell, we will come Bella."

She called me Bella! And again reminded me of mom. But suddenly her features changed, she cleared her throat, freed her hand from mine and quickly said "Good night" and left.

She called me Bella, I thought again.

Seeing no other choice, taking a deep breath, I entered into the room. It was bigger than the last, more furnished and cozy. It had a glass-wall facing another side of the garden. It was beautiful. My clothes were there in the closet; so I changed into pyjama and sat on the bed. As I looked around, and for some unknown reason I found that room comfortable. I felt at ease there, which should not be felt as Edward was just next door; and then I saw a door connecting the two rooms. Edward could come to that room anytime he wanted. I was starting to panic but then I remembered how brokenly he sat on the sofa when I last saw him. He looked different then. He looked human. I didn't know why but I thought he won't hurt me.

The family was weird. Emmet and Rosalie seemed to have some problem. Was Emmet adopted? I felt like that. And Alice! What could be wrong with her! She looked perfectly fine. Thinking all these I might have dozed off into sleep because when I woke up somewhere near Clair de Lune was being played. It was soft but it woke me up. I switched on the light, it was one o' clock. The music was coming from Edward's room. Mom used to play this. I left the bed and went to the connecting door and leaned on it to listen closely. The music was beautiful. Before I understood, I opened the door. I could not see Edward but what I saw was surprising. His room was full of toys. I was standing there confused, when suddenly I saw a silhouette passing and the door was slammed on my face. Now I was standing in my room, startled, and heard someone punched on the door, and the music was still playing.

The next morning was like the same. Carlisle, Aro and Edward were out. Alice and Jasper were out. I didn't have any book in that room. I was feeling restless that day. For the first time I felt like exploring the house. So I decided to go out as no one was home. But I found the door locked. It saddened me.

My eyes then fell on the door in between. With unsure steps I approached that, but it was locked nonetheless. I half expected it to be open though. I found nothing to do, so I sat on the couch beside the window. I was gazing intensely at the garden when I remembered that I had something there which wasn't in the last room. I jumped out of the couch and grabbed it.

"Hello" it was Angela on the other side of the phone. After almost a month I heard her voice.

"Hello, who is it?" she asked again.

"Angela" my voice broke at this point.

"Bella! Is it you? Bella? Where are you? How are you? Are you hurt? Bella talk to me!" she asked so many things, I couldn't understand half of it. I was too overwhelmed to listen, so I cried.

"Bella please tell me where are you?" her voice was at the verge of breaking.

"Angela"

"Where are you? What has happened?"

"Angie save me, these people are dangerous. I want to go home."

"I will save you, just tell me where you are. Tell me any name."

"I don't know, they are dangerous, they are watching you."

"Who are they?"

"They are Cu" the line suddenly went dead.

"Angela?"

"Isabella what do you think you are doing?" it was Esme who cut the phone off and was giving me a cold stare.

She grabbed my hand and said, "Carlisle told you to keep quiet. If you want to live than do Not pull any other childish stunt. Or else your protection won't be our responsibility." She let go off my hand and left the room and I fell on the floor.


End file.
